Kolima
Kolima (コリマ村 Korima Village) is a village of lumberjacks located in Angara. Its people were put under a curse that turned them into trees. Golden Sun Due to demand from the town of Bilibin, the lumberjacks of Kolima had been extensively logging the nearby Kolima Forest. Their quest for lumber even took them to the sacred "holy tree", Tret, who resides deep within the forest (although, due to the logging, the forest is now comprised mainly of stumps and felled logs). This coincides with the eruption of Mt. Aleph, which rains Psynergy Stones across Angara. Many of these stones fall into Tret's branches, granting him the power to curse people, turning them into trees. It also turns his rage into an uncontrollable monster , which promptly curses the people of Kolima, turning them all into trees, so that they will die along with the now mortally wounded forest. Story When Isaac's party first enters Kolima, Tret uses his powerful magic to try and turn the heroes into trees like the others. But their Psynergy protects them from this evil spell. Isaac and company vow to put an end to the curse caused by Tret. After defeating him though, Tret realizes he is too drained of power, due to his descent into evil, to revert the curse. It is only after Isaac and the others travel to Imil and meet Mia who helps them through the Mercury Lighthouse that they are able to find a means to save Tret and Kolima's residents. After the party faces off against Saturos, they find that his actions of lighting the Mercury beacon has causes the fountain at the Lighthouse's base to begin to flow with water once again. Quickly, they fill the Empty Bottle (found in Imil) with this liquid, the Hermes' Water, a water with the ability to cure any illness. They head back to Tret and and use the Hermes' Water on him, restoring his strength and allowing him to lift the curse he himself had earlier inflicted, thus saving the citizens of Kolima. Walkthrough When you first enter kolima (after the cutscene), you can read peoples mind to know what they are thinking, or don't read their minds. When you go eastward, a Djinn is visible, fenced in a small enclosure next to one of the tree-houses, and you cannot reach it from the outside. To reach it, go behind the tree-house and walk down, so that you enter a secret back door into a small room. Follow the ladder down into an underground cave trail (which has random battles), and follow the trail to climb back out above ground to where the Djinn, Granite is, ready for grabbing. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Following the return of alchemy to Weyard, Kolima, along with Kolima Forest, was moved farther east, and is now located in the newly-formed country of Morgal. The area where the village is now located was once marshland, but is now fertile ground. The town is now immediately adjacent to Saha Town, with access between the two towns being primarily controlled by a wooden gate, though the towns are also connected by the Saha Cistern. Kolima is now a destination for travelers wanting to buy Dream Leaves, special leaves that give people pleasant dreams. Unfortunately, the village falls under another curse, this time caused by the monster Sludge, who once lived in the marsh that the forest replaced. Tret and Laurel were able to keep Sludge under control most of the time, but during the course of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Sludge attacks while the Waelda spirits are caught off guard. Sludge cursed the Dream Tree, the source of the Dream Leaves; any new Dream Leaves would give people nightmares instead of good dreams. On top of that, Sludge's curse prevented people from navigating Kolima Forest and shut off access to the town's inn, which happened to be located within the Dream Tree. Fearing that the curse would spread, the people of Saha closed the gate to Kolima. While Matthew's party travels the Morgal region, Briggs asks the group to meet with Tret on his behalf, also giving them some Hermes Water to aid them on their quest. When the young Adepts first arrive in Saha Town, however, they learn of the curse Kolima is suffering from. Although the gate is tightly shut, the Adepts are able to sneak into Kolima using the Saha Cistern. After they arrive in Kolima, Matthew's group meets a villager who talks them into investigating the tree's problems. She gives the Adepts dream leaves, and has them fall asleep in the Dream Tree. In their dreams, the group explores the Phantasmal Bog located under Kolima, eventually fighting and defeating Sludge. Soon after, the Adepts wake up, finding that the curse has been lifted and the Crush Tusk, which Sludge had been using to block their progress, has been left behind. Kolima's inn reopens, but the villagers note that the Dream Tree is still weakened from the illness. Thus, Matthew's group uses the Hermes Water that Briggs had given them earlier to heal the tree. At this point, Saha Town will reopen the gate, allowing travelers to come in and buy dream leaves at Kolima's shop. Also, the Venus Djinni Pewter meets Matthew's group on the behalf of Laurel and asks them to come to Kolima Forest to speak with her. After defeating the Mountain Roc, Matthew's party will pass through Kolima Village again and meet Vande, a musician who had wanted to hear the Mountain Roc's cry. After Matthew speaks to him, Vande returns to Belinsk in order to play the Arangoa Prelude. Vendors Kolima's Inn is located in the tall treehouse in the upper left part of the village and costs 8 coins per Adept. Collectibles Items * 7 Coins: Found in the barrel at the top floor of the equipment shop. * Apple: Found in the upper left jar among the six jars at the upper right of village. * Herb: Found in the jar just to the left of the treehouse with the fenced-in Venus Djinni. * Lucky Medal: Found in the jar at the top floor of the inn. Djinn * Granite: Visibly fenced in right next to a fenced-in exit. To reach the underground passage that connects to that exit, walk into the back end of the tree house. Miscellaneous Kolima technically has a subplot that starts when you enter Kolima when it is inhabited by trees. The people in the house with the Djinni are hiding a secret. You'll get hints from the home's inhabitants, but you won't find out the truth until Tret is saved and the curse is lifted. Oddly, the way the subplot is phrased does not reveal whether the item in question are the Turtle Boots found in the overworld west of Kolima, the Fur Coat found in Kolima Forest, or even the Djinni in the fenced-in area. Name Origin The village, river, and forest is named after the Kolyma region and river in northeastern Russia. Historically, there were lumber camps among the various labor camps established in Kolyma during Joseph Stalin's rule. Category:Places in Angara Category:Towns and Settlements